


What's a Pokemon?

by Zeerraa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, its all fluff and playful banter rivalry, maybe smut? undecided, the pokemon go au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeerraa/pseuds/Zeerraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aden is obsessed with the new app Pokemon Go, and Lexa doesn't get the appeal. At least, until her competitive side kicks in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Pokemon?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr and people wanted a second part so I thought I'd post it on here. Its all crack and fun.

Aden grins happily at his phone, jumping up from the couch.

“YES! I DID IT!” He exclaims. Lexa makes a face, setting down her textbook she was studying from.

“Aden, do you have to be so loud?” Lexa asks, but Aden can see the amusement in her eyes. “What’d you do?”

“Lexa, I got the gym!” Aden grins widely at her. Lexa stares back at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“You… got the gym?” Lexa looks at him weirdly. “I mean, I get that I’m ten years older than you, but from what I tell you do not work out. So you don’t need a gym membership like I do.”

Aden groans. “Lex!” He rolls his eyes. “You know how Pokemon Go came out two days ago?”

“…” Lexa looks at him blankly. Aden glares at her.

“I screamed about it for like two hours and then ran out the house, remember?” Aden asks, hoping to refresh his sisters memory. Unless she doesn’t pay attention to him at all, which, rude.

“What is Poke-ee-man go?” Lexa pronounces slowly.

“Oh my god, Lex.” Aden covers his face, embarrassed even though they’re the only ones in the household. “First of all, its PO-KEY-MON. Pokemon. Not…however you pronounced it. Secondly, Pokemon came out when you were little, before I was born! How do you not know what it was? It’s the best cartoon and video game of all time–”

“Hey, hey,” Lexa cuts him off with an eye roll. “I was more into reading when I was younger. And I never really liked cartoons, more into food network if I’m honest with you.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Aden mutters, moving his gaze over to the cooking books stacked next to the television. Lexa glares at him, so he quickly coughs. “Uh, I mean, anyways! I managed to get to level five the first day the game came out, so I was able to choose a team. I chose blue team, or Mystic.” Aden grins, seemingly proud of himself.

“Blue is my favorite color, so good job.” Lexa nodded appreciatively. “So, what about this gym?”

“In the game theres these gyms you can control, and I got the one down the block!” Aden grins. Lexa looks like she’s still incredibly clueless and confused, but puts on a smile anyway.

“Good job.” Lexa ruffles Aden’s hair. “Now, let me study in peace.”

* * *

 

Lexa knows a college student like herself should be out partying on fridays at 12 am, but hey, she’s tired from a long day of studying…

God, saying that to herself, her life sucks. She’ll need to call Anya soon.  
Lexa lays down in bed, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. She was thankful her college was so close, meaning she could stay home and not deal with a weird roommate. She’d hate to never–

“NOO!” Lexa’s eyes snap open at the sound of Aden screaming.

Lexa jumps out of her bed, running into Aden’s room and getting into a fighting stance.  
“What is it? Is someone–” Lexa puts her fists down to her sides, glaring at Aden, who is on his phone.

“Someone stole the gym from me!” Aden whines, pointing to his phone. “Cgriffs on the stupid Valdor team. I hate the red team!”

Lexa sighs, rubbing her forehead. “Aden… promise me not to yell like that again unless you’re in real trouble, okay?”

“This is real trouble Lex.” Aden pouts. “I’ve tried winning it back, but I keep losing! Can you… maybe try?”

“Me?” Lexa stares at him. “Aden, I don’t even know–”

“You’re older so you must be better.” Aden tells her.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Thats not how it works–” She looks down to see Aden’s pouting face looking back at her. She sighs loudly. “Fine, give me your stupid phone.”

“Yay!” Aden cheers, handing his iPhone over to Lexa. Lexa concentrates completely on the phone, tapping the screen every now and then.

Aden watches with a slight frown as the minutes go by. “Lex… if you need help I can teach you–”

“What does this mean?” Lexa asks, handing the phone back.

Aden gasps. “Lex.. you did it! You won the gym back!” He grins at her, and Lexa can’t help but grin in return. Aden hugs her tightly, Lexa getting out of his grip quickly.

“You need to sleep, Aden. Its way past your bedtime.” Lexa tells him. Aden nods, and Lexa shuts the light on his desktop and walks out of his room and into her own.

The game… seems pretty fun. But she will not download it, she’s a 23 year old woman, not a 13 year old girl.

* * *

 

Lexa wakes up to Aden poking her arm consistently.

“Ugh, what…?” Lexa mutters, opening one eye.

“I lost the gym again.” Aden tells her, frowning. “And I can’t win it back.”

Lexa sits up, rubbing her eyes. She holds out her hand, and Aden eagerly hands over his phone. Within five minutes, Lexa hands back the phone and Aden smirks at her.

“You know sis, you’d be an awesome teammate for Mys–” Aden starts, but Lexa snorts.

“I am not downloading the app, Aden.” Lexa suppresses a smirk at his pout.

“Fine. It was worth a shot.” Aden sighs, walking out of her room.

* * *

 

It continues on like that. Every other day, Aden will run to Lexa, and Lexa will manage to take back the gym. However, cgriffs will not give up no matter how hard her and Aden fight for this gym. Neither are willing to throw in the towel, and Lexa respects determination, but her brother constantly asking for help is giving her early gray hairs. And she does not need that.

It has been almost a week of hell, and when Aden runs over to her once she’s home, she holds her hand up to stop him in his tracks.

“Aden, no.” She says.

“Lex…why?” Aden frowns. “How could you betray me like this? Your own brother? We’re blood…”

“No…because I downloaded the app.” Lexa sighs at Aden’s loud cheer. “It turns out all of my friends had it, so they helped me level up fast. I am now in the blue team, so I will get the gym and secure it, for good.”

As it turns out, securing is a very hard thing to do. Cgriffs is not willing to lose this gym, and neither is Lexa. Great, this is just what Lexa needs. Someone as stubborn as her fighting for a gym.

* * *

 

Two weeks have gone by of going back and forth from Valdor control to Mystic control, and Lexa is sick of it.

“Lexa, lets go to the gym today. Maybe we’ll meet other Mystic members!” Aden smiles at her.

Lexa quickly checks her phone, sighing in relief that she’s still in control of it. “Sure, I don’t mind a nice walk down the block.”  
  
Lexa and Aden walk side by side, both looking at their phones and trying to catch Pokemon. Lexa successfully gets to the Pikachu before Aden, smirking at him. Aden huffs and rolls his eyes, but gives her a thumbs up. Lexa looks up once their in front of the “gym”, its really just the local church, and sighs.

“Aren’t you happy you’re basically the best member of Mystic?” Aden praises her, and Lexa can’t help but grin in satisfaction.

“Flattery won’t get you out of doing those dishes Aden.” Lexa teases, and Aden groans in response. Lexa looks away from him, eyes falling on the prettiest blonde she’s ever seen in her life, standing next to two brunettes.

“UGH!” The blonde complains. “Once again, lxawo0ds stole the gym from me! When will they give up!?” Her friends laugh and say something back, but Lexa can’t help but stare in complete shock.

Lxawo0ds… thats her username… that means…

The blonde glances over, eyes locking with Lexa.

_Oh fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, drop a kudo, they mean the world :)


End file.
